We Always Knew
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Tobiume and Hyorinmaru always knew their masters had feelings for each other but would never admit their feelings to each other. It's time for their Zanpakuto to take control and get the lovers together! HitsugayaxHinamori / TobiumexHyorinmaru
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori fan readers out there! This was requested from one of my fanfiction fans out there lahtrevaskis, thank you for the request and patience with this! So, this fanfiction will be focusing around Hinamori and Hitsugaya (of course) and their zanpakutos. Hope you'll enjoy this and if you are new to my stories please check out my other stories as well! As always thank you for all your views and support! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Synopsis: **Tobiume and Hyorinmaru always knew their masters had feelings for each other but would never admit their feelings to each other. It's time for their Zanpakuto to take control and get the lovers together! HitsugayaxHinamori / TobiumexHyorinmaru

**Spotlight story: **"Hollow Heart"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**We Always Knew**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: Their Master's True Feelings**

It was late afternoon as two zanpakutos sitting on a tree branch watching two childhood friends talk and laugh together. They've stalking the two since morning waiting for something to happen.

One zanpakuto was dressed in a kimono with a long pink ribbon with large bells attached to both other a red headed cat with pink fur and a long pink tail.

Hineko let out a yawn with her teeth showing "Oi…Why the hell are we stalking them? This is BORING!" she said as she flickered her tail with her arms crossed.

"SHH! I already told you, have you already forgotten in that empty head of yours? Go read a book or something!" Tobiume snapped causing Hineko to be angry towards the small plum girl.

**"WHAT DID YOU-"** before Hineko could finish, Tobiume covered her mouth "SHHH!" Hineko struggling to free her mouth, they started to lost balance and fell down "KYAA!"

Crashing down onto the grass "Ouch…GRR! You clumsy girl!" as Tobiume held her head "Ouch…It's your fault for being so loud! I thought cats ALWAYS landed on their feet!" as they started to bicker towards each other yet they haven't noticed someone was looked at them as he stood there watching the two zanpakutos fight.

The girls looked up and saw a tall man with deep turquoise hair and wearing a pale blue kimono. A white X –shapped mark across on his face between his grey eyes. His hands and feet covered in ice as his hair flowed down his back.

"Hyorinmaru-sama!?" The plus tree girl said as the cat yelled "DARLING!" they quickly stood up on their feet as if nothing happened. Completely forgetting about what they were arguing about, the ice dragon looked at the two zanpakutos.

"What are you doing?" he said in a cold tone of voice, clearly unhappy about the two spying on his master as if they were planning something. Hyorinmaru was extremely protective and royal to his master, any harm that comes to his master will have to meet the ice dragon himself.

"N-Nothing! This was entirely this stupid girl's plan, Darling!" the pink cat said innocently as she pointed at the plum girl. Tobiume gasp as she felt like she was throw under the bus "What!?"

Hyorinmaru was unmoved as he sternly looked at them, he looked the red-headed pink cat "who is your master?" he was looking for someone as Hineko looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Why would you want to know that?" Suddenly he shot a cold glare towards her "answer me...Who is your master."

Hineko jumped "M-Matsumoto Rangiku!" she replied quickly, clearly she didn't want to get the ice dragon aggravated as much as he was already. Soon, he looked at the small brown haired plum girl "who is your master?" he repeated the same question towards Tobiume. "Hinamori Momo…" she replied quietly avoiding eye contact with him.

Hyrioumaru stood there looked at the small plum tree girl, Tobiume felt embarrassed as she felt her cheeks burn up. "So...You're my master's love's zanpakuto, correct?" he finally spoke. Silence fell upon the group.

"Eh?" the both said in response. Both looking at the ice dragon with blank faces as if the ice dragon had something spiked in his drink. "Repeat that again?" the pink cat asked again.

He looked at the girls with a confused look as he pointed his ice claws towards Tobiume "You are my master's love's zanpakuto …correct?" as he repeated himself again to the girls. Hineko made a weird face and looked at Tobiume who was slowly glowing bright.

The small plum tree grabbed the ice dragon's icy hand "are you positive!? How do you know if your master is in love with mine!?" she looked at him with a bright face. He looked at the plum tree and looked away "my master…told me. I've watched and felt his feelings for your master since."

Tobiume bursted as she hugged Hineko "I knew it! I knew it!" she giggled, Hineko trying to release the plum tree's grip as she was having hard time breathing "Oi…I can't…breathe! Let go..."

Finally she released the poor pink cat, trying to breath "you can't be serious! Your master is in love with her master!?" He nodded as Tobiume was squealing around. The ice dragon looked at the plum tree how happy she was and let out a smile.

"NO…WAY. YOU TOO DARLING!?" The pink cat caught him smiling and quickly changed his face. "Hm?" he said acting like nothing happened. The pink cat sighed in defeat "Well…I guess I should give up on you and try to go for Zenbonzakura-sama." She was pretty stubborn but what can she do? Their masters have feelings for each other. Wouldn't be too surprising it their swords fell in love as well.

"Why are you spying on them?" Hyorumaru still haven't gotten a response back from the girls why they were spying as he repeated himself again. "Oh! Well, I've tried to get them together since we have our human forms now! My master can be shy but, with the right push I know we'll try to get them to be together!" Tobiume proudly said.

The ice dragon crossed his arms and thought about it as well. There were times he would talk with his master and try to just confess his feelings to the childhood friend, but his master would refuse or ignore it. Hyrioumaru was confused why he would hide his feelings when clearly he was in love with her.

This was a perfect chance for Hyrioumaru to help his master confess his love "I suppose I could be of some assists…" Tobiume and Hineko were in shocked "REALLY!?" Tobiume said as Hineko sighed "Oh boy…this is going to be some sort of party alright, you guys have fun! I'm going to be with MY master and drink!"

Hineko vanished leaving the two zanpakutos alone. "HEY! Wait…Mou, she's already gone!" Tobiume let out a defeat sigh as the ice dragon walked towards the plum tree girl and placed a hand on her.

"Does your master love my master as well?" he asked as she blushed to the contact. Tobiume smiled "She does…" as long as she could remember; her master always cared and loved her childhood friend. As her zanpakuto she wasn't going to waste this perfect opportunity for them to finally be together.

She knew how many times she told her master that her feeling for him was love. Her master was too shy to even admit it, probably was scared to ruin their friendship.

"Okay! Since my first plan failed…Do you have any ideas?" she looked at the tall Ice dragon. He thought about it hard, he wasn't good at these types of things. As they both started to draw on the ground for their plans on getting their masters together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Happy FRIDAY! Yep yep the first week is already over, hope everyone enjoyed their first week :) I've been so busy with stuff also with the fanfiction "Werewolf Academy" but, I still have an update for you guys! Thank you for all your views, be safe on the weekend and stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**lahtrevaskis, leafpool5 &amp; whitealmond**

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Werewolf Academy**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: Confession of two souls**

It was slowly turning dark; there was a bunch of scribbles and drawings on the ground with X marks. They couldn't find a plan as Tobiume's head was frying up "Augh…None of these plans are any good!" she said with frustration. Hyorinmaru sat there still trying to draw his plan with his icy claw digging into the dirt.

"How about this?" he said as Tobiume looked over his shoulders. She looked at the drawing for awhile and let out a smirk "WOW! Perfect!" Hyorinmaru even smiled as well. There's no way this plan could fail as she hurried and removed all the scribbled on the ground, preventing anyone reading them.

Hyorinmaru took a small step creating wind and blew all the drawings away. There was no sign of any scribbles or drawings on the floor. "Wow..." she smiled at him "Okay! Let's do this!" they gave each other a nod and quickly shumpo to their positions.

At the 10th district, Hitsugaya was entering his private quarters. Looking inside he couldn't seem to find his zanpakuto anywhere "Tsk…Where could he be?!" closing the door behind him. He put down his sword and opened the windows.

A soft breeze blew inside with the moonlight entering his room. It was a beautiful night as Hitsugaya sat on the window sill. He thought about the afternoon he talked with his childhood friend, that smile he would always look forward to.

Hitsugaya got off the window sill and grabbed a candle to light. He looked inside his drawers for some matches; none there wasn't any left "Tsk…just my luck…" suddenly the candle lit. In shock Hitsugaya looked at the candle as the other candles started to lit up lighting the room and soon he heard bells ring.

"You're-" Hitsugaya's voice trailed as he saw Hinamori's zanpakuto Tobiume appear inside the room. She bowed towards him "good evening Hitsugaya-sama" and let a smile out. Taking back at her sudden appearance, he thought if she was here then Hinamori would be around "Where is your master?"

"My master is with your zanpakuto please do not worry, I only came here to ask a few questions" Tobiume said as Hitsugaya was confused why his sword would be with Hinamori. He wasn't worried that Hinamori was with his zanpakuto but, why they've switched places.

Hitsugaya sighed "have a seat" as Tobiume took a seat in front of Hitsugaya. She took a look around his room, very plain, nothing special but in the corner of her eye she saw a small picture frame of her master. Hitsugaya looked at Tobiume and looked where she was looking at.

Hitsugaya turned around and saw the picture of Hinamori. _'Why is she looking at…**Oh SHIT!'**_ completely he forgot this was Hinamori's zanpakuto and quickly grabbed the picture frame and placed it inside the drawers.

Bright as the sun, he was blushing as Tobiume giggled at his expression "please do not worry, I already know you are in love with my master" Tobiume said bluntly with a smile. Hitsugaya's eyes widen "H-how do you know?!" he was shocked; no one would have known…the only person he ever told was his grandmother and his zanpakuto.

Quickly he realized who told her _'Damn… Hyorinmaru, you told her!? Out of everyone…You told Hinamori's zanpakuto!?'_ frustrated he sat there rubbing the back of his head, there was no reason to hide it anymore "Fine…Yes, I do love your master. I guess you came here to tell me to stay away from her or something right?"

Hitsugaya clinched his fist, if anyone in the world tried to take Hinamori away from him they would have to go through him first "You can forget it, nothing is going to change my feelings for her so I suggest you stop wasting my time." Tobiume was in shocked how serious he was about her master and scared of his icy cold glare.

"Wait No! No! You got it all wrong!" waving her hands in front of her "I'm here because my master loves you too!" Tobiume defending herself from the cold raging captain.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen hearing what the zanpakuto said. "She…She loves me?" He couldn't believe it, sitting there stunned. He felt like he was dreaming as he constantly repeated the words she said.

Tobiume waving her hand in front of the captain "Erm…Hello? Hitsugaya-sama?" he was in his own little world. Tobiume sighed 'well, that's now out the way…I hope Hyorinmaru-sama told Hinamori-san already…'

They knew if they switched places to confront them about their master's feelings, they would finally believe it's true. Why would their zanpakutos lie about such thing? Tobiume continued to watch Hitsugaya slowly turn red with a stunned expression.

* * *

In the 5th Division, Hinamori was in her private quarters as she was dressed in her sleeping robes. Untying her hair bun, her hair flowed down and started to brush her hair. "What a day…" she smiled as she thought about her childhood friend _'I'm glad we got to talk!'_

**-KNOCK KNOCK!-**

"Ah? Coming!" she said as she got up to walk towards the door. _'Wonder who it could be at this time of hour…'_ she thought, slowly making it towards the door she saw the door was slowly freezing.

Hinamori stopped looking at her door as it slowly started to turn into a popsicle "Eh…? " Suddenly the door shattered into ice pieces, slowly falling on the floor** "EH!?"** Hinamori yelped.

A tall man with turquoise hair and a white X-mark across his face stepped inside her room .Hinamori in shocked "Ah!? You're…Shiro-chan's zanpakuto…Why? " As the ice dragon let himself inside, she took a step back in her room.

Shocked why the ice dragon is in her room without his master and why he couldn't just wait for her to open the door for him. She looked at him and saw a great resemblance between Hitsugaya and his zanpakuto. Hitsugaya would always shove the door open when he wanted to come see her, always scaring her half to death.

Suddenly he got on his knee as Hinamori jumped at his reaction "W-W-What are you doing Hyorinmaru -san! Please stand up...!" Hinamori was on her knees as well trying to get the ice dragon off his knees. "I cannot do that Hinamori-sama…" he said in a cold voice with his eyes closed.

"P-Please, Momo is just fine! Now please…stop kneeling…" Hinamori was in panic at the ice dragon, confused why he was here in the first place. Hyorinmaru still on his knees unmoved how much Hinamori tried to get him up, he was too strong for her to move "I have a request…" he finally spoke.

"Yes, anything! Just please stop kneeling in front of me..!" Hinamori sitting on the floor in front of the ice dragon. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl; he understood why his master loved this girl and why he wanted to become stronger to protect her.

He felt the feelings his master felt whenever she was nearby or saw her. It was the form of true love in his master's heart. "Will you love my master, Hinamori-sama?" he said as Hinamori turned bright red.

"**W-What?** W-W-what are you talking about!? Please call me Momo!" Hinamori blew up with the spotlight shining on her. Her childhood friend's sword was in her room and requesting her to love his master, she was in panic looking at the ice dragon kneeling.

"Do you not love my master?" he asked with a serious voice worried she wouldn't return his master's feelings. She stood there with her bangs hiding her face and gave a short nodded "Yes…I do love him."

Suddenly Hyorinmaru stood up and looked down on the girl in front of him "thank you for the answer…I'm sorry I have to do this, please forgive me" he quickly picked her up over his shoulders as Hinamori let out a yelp in surprise.

**"W-What are you doing Hyorinmaru -san!? Please, put me down!"** Hinamori screamed out as the ice dragon started to walk outside the door. "You must tell my master about what you told me…" he said as Hinamori was now being kidnapped "What **NO! I CAN'T!** Stop! What's going on!?" Hinamori embarrassed as she was in her sleeping robe and being walked outside her room.

Inside the 10th division, Hitsugaya was sitting on the window sill and Tobiume sitting down waiting for Hyorinmaru to return. 'Where is he…He should be back by now' she thought, the plan was for him to return with the news and Hitsugaya would finally have the courage to confess to Hinamori.

Hitsugaya still waiting for his zanpakuto to return with news, his heart was beating hoping it was true yet scared if this was all a misunderstanding. He grinded his teeth together and was becoming impatient "Tsk…Where is he? What is taking so long for-"

Suddenly, the door opened as they heard Hinamori "Let me go!" Tobiume and Hitsugaya were in shocked. **"H-HINAMORI!?"** Hitsugaya gasped as Tobiume almost fainted watching her master being carried inside the room with the ice dragon over his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! Welcome back and happy Monday! Just updated "Werewolf Academy" and finishing this fanfiction as well! Thank you for everyone who reviews and views this story. I will be working on more stories as well so please make sure to check out them and if you are new to my stories please view my other stories! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR SUPPORT! stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**shirochan1220, PS I'm human,and gamma2015**

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**Werewolf Academy**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: Do you love me? [FINAL]**

"W-What.. Hyorinmaru-sama! Why did you bring Hinamori-san here!?" The plum girl rushing towards the ice dragon who slowly put down the small girl. "Hinamori-san! I'm so sorry!" apologizing to her master as Hinamori looked around to see Tobiume and Hitsugaya. She quickly wrapped her arms around her, embarrassed to be in her sleeping robe in front of Hitsugaya.

"What's going on here!? Hyorinmaru, explain yourself!" Hitsugaya red seeing Hinamori in her sleeping robe and at the situation that they were in. Thinking about other Shinigamis who saw Hinamori outside dressed in her sleeping robe was making him very angry.

Hyorinmaru looked at his master and took a knee in front of him "I apologize for being late master…Hinamori-sama has something to say to you" he said as Hinamori's face blew up.

This was too embarrassing as Hinamori stood there with a bright red face. Hitsugaya saw her blushing as well_ 'C-could it be true!?'_ he thought to himself seeing how Hinamori's expression was. He didn't know how to react as he stood there looking at Hinamori.

The room was quiet as Hyorinmaru lifted his head seeing his master, nothing was happening. Hinamori stood there without any movement, Hyorinmaru had to move to the next step of the plan. The ice dragon stood up, gently grabbing Hinamori's small frozen body and lifted her up towards Hitsugaya.

**"W-WHA-"**suddenly Hyorinmaru quickly moved Hinamori's body towards Hitsugaya and pressed her lips against Hitsugaya. "Chu…" the ice dragon said, making his own sound effect of their first kiss. Hinamori and Hitsugaya's face were burning red as Tobiume was screaming silently in the background to herself.

Hyorinmaru placed the girl down as they broke the kiss, Hitsugaya and Hinamori both in shock looking at each other as they shared their first kiss. Standing like statues, they felt like Hyorinmaru's play dolls. Tobiume rushed towards Hyorinmaru "This wasn't the plan!" she said as the ice dragon looked down at the small plum girl with a raised eyebrow.

"This was the plan…I ask Hinamori-sama if she loved my master. If she said yes, I bring her here to kiss my master" he said in a monotone voice. Tobiume soon realized his drawings were completely different from what she saw; the ice dragon clearly can't draw.

Suddenly Hinamori snapped out of it as she turned to run out the door. Hitsugaya in shocked "Wait! HINAMORI!" he rushed outside to chase her, leaving the two zanpakutos in the room alone.

"Oh god what have we done…" Tobiume said with terror in her face as Hyorinmaru stood there with his arms crossed feeling proud what he did. "Hyorinmaru -sama! Aren't you worried!?" Tobiume was freaking out thinking this was all a big mistake and now they've ruined their relationship.

Hyorinmaru started to walk towards the door "come, let's go find them." Tobiume nodded as she followed behind the ice dragon.

It was cold as she ran as fast as she could, feeling the cold floor on the feet. She was panting as smoke was escaping her mouth. She was in panic and didn't care where she was going. Hinamori was running as she heard a faint voice behind her.

"HINAMORI! **STOP!"** Hitsugaya called out as he was chasing her.

She started to run faster, she didn't know what to do anymore. Hitsugaya saw her picking up her speed; he quickly took off his haori and shumpo behind her. Wrapping the haori around her small body and held her tightly putting all his weight down to stop her. Hinamori was rendered helpless as she sat on his lap and Hitsugaya on the cold floor.

Hinamori was struggling to free herself from his arms. "Hinamori!" Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her tightly to prevent her from escaping. Her back against his chest, soon she started to calm down feeling all her strength was fading. Tears were escaping from her eyes as Hitsugaya rested his head on her shoulder.

They sat there quietly as they only heard their breathing and hearts beating from the run. Hinamori sniffled "Shiro-chan…Do you hate me now?" she said in a small voice feeling their friendship ending.

Hitsugaya lifted his head up and looking over his childhood friend shoulder as hid her face away from him. He sighed "No…I don't hate you." Hinamori was embarrassed as she continued to sniffle "…Why?"

He looked over her shoulders reaching his hand on her cheek and slowly raised her head up; he wanted to see her beautiful face as he took his thumb to wipe away her tears off her cheeks "Because…I love you Momo." Hinamori's eyes widen, soon a smile appeared on her face.

Embarrassed she tried to look away from him but, he held her cheek "Do you…love me?" he asked with soften eyes. His heart was beating; finally he had the courage to finally tell her about his true feelings.

His arms wrapped around her small body as his haori covered her body from exposing her sleeping robe in public even though there wasn't a soul around to witness a beautiful sight.

She gave a small nod "I love you...Toshiro" hearing the words, he slowly leaned in as they felt their warmth breath on each other's lips and closed the gap. The kiss was warm and sweet. Sitting on the ground with his arms around her under the moonlight.

Meanwhile, the two swords sitting outside on the bench. They've tried to look for them everywhere "Oh well…At least they know now and shared their first kiss! Even though it was kind of…Forced" Tobiume said as the ice dragon nodded.

"I better apologize to my master…I hope she won't be too angry! I just wanted them to be together…" Tobiume said in a sad voice. He looked at the small plum girl and placed a hand on her head, Tobiume blushed as she turned around to see the Hyorinmaru looked at her.

"She won't be…When I saw my master run after Hinamori-sama, I knew he finally had the courage he needed. Everything will be fine" he said in a gentle voice.

Slowly he leaned towards her as Tobiume's heart started to race. She closed her eyes, preparing for what was coming.

She felt something cold press against her forehead, as Tobiume opened her eyes and saw the ice dragon kiss her forehead. Hyorinmaru leaned back and saw how red she was, she quickly turned away. He was confused "what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" she said, she was a little as she fiddles with her bells. The ice dragon sat there with his ice closed with a smirk on his mouth. Suddenly he felt something warm on his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw the little plum girl placed a warm kiss on his cheek.

"T-There! We're even!" she quickly got up and walked away. Tobiume blushing and was too embarrassed, she quickly pick up her pace. Hyorinmaru touched the warm kiss on his cold cheek as he got up to follow her.

Tobiume turned around as she saw the ice dragon following her "W-What?! Why are you following me!? S-Stop following me!" embarrassed she started to run. The ice dragon soon started to chase her "Why? Our masters are going to be together now, so means you are I are together as well" he said.

**"MOU!** Do what you want!" she said hiding her true feelings, she smiled. The plum tree girl continued to run as the ice dragon followed.

-THE END-

* * *

Thank you for reading to the end of this fanfiction, please check out my other fanfictions to enjoy more Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori loving! I know you'll enjoy the stories~ Thank you again and have a wonderful day! **-Hitsuhinax1**


End file.
